maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Adorabat/Bio
Adorabat is the secondary protagonist of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. She is an inhabitant of Pure Heart Valley who wishes for adventure in the place of safety. She quickly becomes impressed with the skills of Mao Mao and Badgerclops, and aids them with the defeat of Orangusnake. Mao Mao recruits her into the team of heroes. Appearance Adorabat is a blue, small bat with big yellow eyes. Her body resembles a stuffed animal, and has a yellow heart on her belly. Her right leg is missing, and has been replaced with a yellow peg leg; it is currently unknown how, or if, she lost her original leg. Personality Like the other inhabitants of Pure Heart Valley, Adorabat has a sweet, childish nature. Yet, unlike the other villagers, she has a desire for adventure and shows no sign of cowardice. She tends to be over-excited and acts carelessly. In "Outfoxed", however, she is shown to be too innocent, naive, and gullible because of a nice act, though she still retains her optimism even after originally saddened by how she was being cheated. She has been shown to be a little mischievous and manipulative, generally with good intentions which can easily fool a enemy or friend. This trait later helps them in some way, but this doesn't end well most of the time. In spite of her usual niceness, Adorabat can turn violent when enraged, shown in "Outfoxed" where she incessantly attacks Rufus and Reggie with a chair after realizing the latter two have cheated her, and in "Bobo Chan" when trying to slay Bobo Chan, as well as in "Not Impressed" when she almost tried to attack Ol' Blue who was not impressed by Mao Mao's skills. Relationships Mao Mao Adorabat admires Mao Mao's skills and idolizes him, seeing him as a role model. The pair share a mentor/portage relationship, with Mao Mao playing the role of her mentor and father figure to a certain extent. Badgerclops Adorabat became quick friends with Badgerclops after he and Mao Mao crash landed. She usually gets encouragement from Badgerclops, who generally permits her to have wild fun, much to Mao Mao's chagrin. Rufus Adorabat considered Rufus a friend and always gave him the benefit of the doubt. However, he was simply using her to avoid being arrested by Mao Mao. After his true intentions are revealed, Adorabat becomes heartbroken, then enraged at Reggie and Rufus, and, despite her normally non-threatening nature, proceeds to give them a brutal beating. Abilities Speed: Like all other inhabitants of the Valley, she can move really fast without making a sound. Flight: As a bat, she can fly without assistance. She is able to reach heights and speeds comparable to that of the aero-cycle. Molting: ' Adorabat can molt her skin. This was seen in "Ultraclops", when she avoided a conversation with Badgerclops. '''Prestidigitation: ' Adorabat is very skilled in doing magic tricks. This ability was showcased in "Enemy Mime", wherein she used magic tricks to defeat the blob that consumed the entire kingdom. '''Basic Spear Proficiency: She received some training in the use of spears from Mao Mao in "Bao Bao's Revenge", though it is unknown if she developed this skill further. Reading and Writing: It is unknown how well Adorabat can read, however, it is known that her writing is abysmal, as seen in "Popularity Conquest". 'Equipment:' * Peg Leg: Default equipment for right leg. Although she uses it all the time, it is currently unknown how she obtained it. * Smoke bombs: These cause small explosions of smoke. She has a rather large supply of these. These are scattered all over the house in "No Shortcuts". Formerly: * Mega Mech: A small set of robotic armor made by Badgerclops, consisting of a mechanical attachment for her peg leg and an computerized lens worn on over her left eye. The leg attachment could fire lasers and missiles, and also functioned as a thruster. The eyepiece contained the user interface and an A.I. to help the user control the Mega Mech. The system also had an auto-defense mechanism that delivered an electrical shock to unauthorized users. Despite being so powerful and advanced, the Mega Mech was hard to control and easily caused collateral damage to both Adorabat and her surroundings. Mao Mao destroys it at the end of "No Shortcuts" in order to prevent any more destruction. Trivia * The eyeglass of her Mega Mech in the episode "No Shortcuts" resembles the scouters from the series Dragon Ball Z. *Sometimes Adorabat forgets she can fly. *Adorabat screams often, usually with a very loud voice. It is possible that this is a reference to bats' usage of echolocation to navigate and forage, especially in very dark environments. *Adorabat is the only hero with Sweetypie as her native race. *In Parker Simmons' "Adorabat Drawing Song - ADORABAT 絵かき 歌" video, Adorabat is pronounced as アドラバット (Adorabatto). *When she was shaved in He's the Sheriff, she actually has a hidden heart-shaped nose, which is usually being covered up by her blue fur. *Adorabat's age was revealed to be 5 during the episode "Trading Day". Gallery Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Amputees Category:Mammals